Undeniable Love
by Baby Bear
Summary: Just read it! You know you want to! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Title: Undeniable Love: Prologue  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
UNDENIABLE LOVE: Prologue  
  
I can still remember that night. The night that I ventured into the Labyrinth. To retreive the brother that I had 'asked' to be taken away. I realize that know. I realize that it was my doing for Jareth to take my brother away, whether I meant the words or not. He had only abided my wishes. I was such a feeble girl then. Not knowing the difference between love, lust, and my hormones. But I know now that the aching feeling, heat, and vulnerablity that I felt everytime he was near me was love. Not lust or hormones. Though I think hormones had me realizing that he was everything I ever wanted in a guy, or goblin king in this case. He had offered me my dreams, and I had stamped them out like my father and stepmother had all these years. I threw all those wonderful dreams I had just to get back my little brother. I have no complaints. Toby and I have grown close over these past few years. Just imagine if I had taken that offer of my greatest dreams and had let my little Toby be turned into a blue eyes goblin. I would have hated to think back on that. It would have hurted. But I doubt it would have hurted as much as the thought that I can never see the goblin king again. He was so enchanting, seductive. Even now after these past 3 years, I can still smell him, sense him near me. I would give anything to be able to dance with him once more in that wonderful crystal ball room. To be in his arms, so warm and comforted at the thought of him loving me. I can look back now and remember that there was a sense of sadness in his eyes as he stared down at me with such adoration. I couldn't sense it then, but now that I think back to it, it was there.   
I would give anything to be with him. But how could he ever love me. I simple girl, with dreams. After all I did to him. I said 'the words' and beat him. I was the only person to ever beat Jareth. I used to take pride on that, but now, all there is, is pity. For myself, for beating the only man I could ever love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah sat down her pen and read over her journal entry. Sighing lightly, she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that had begun to sting her eyes. Pushing the pen and notebook aside, she folded her arms atop her vanity and rested her head on them, gazing longingly into the mirror. She saw herself and him dancing in the same clothes they had worn at the ball. She wished she was there again. Continuing to stare, she lost herself in the illusion, slowly, and silently falling into a blissfull sleep, their song playing through her mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"SARAH!!!!" Karen yelled from downstairs.  
  
Sarah jolted awake and blinked as she looked around her room. She had fallen asleep at her vanity again. That was the third time that week. Sighing softly, she replied back to her stepmother, "YES?!"  
  
"I'VE MADE PANCAKES! DO YOU WANT ANY?!"  
  
"SURE! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Sarah yelled back with a small yawn. Sarah and her stepmother had begun to get along after a while. They had grown quite close and she was more of a mother than her real mom.   
  
Stumbling numbly to her dresser, ( I say 'numbly' because if you have ever fallen asleep at your vanity, then you very well know that when you wake up, there is no way in hell that your legs are going to have any feeling to them! ^^) pulling out a pair of shorts and a red tank top, she quickly changed and rushed down the stairs brushing her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"It's about time!" Karen exclaimed teasingly as she set a stack of pancakes in front of Sarah as she sat down.  
  
Sarah laughed lightly as she began to cut her pancakes. She winced as she bit into the first peice as a ring of alarm went through the whole house. Before long Toby and Merlin came bounding into the kitchen side by side and out of breath.   
  
Toby had grown into a handsome young man, with dirty blonde hair that always loved to fall into his face. And his eyes. Those same pale blue eyes. Sarah figured that's why she loved Toby so much was because he reminded her of something she could have had. Smiling she tousled his hair as they hugged each other. Merlin sat obediantly next to Toby's chair. She had given him to Toby about a year ago. She just didn't have time for a dog anymore.  
  
Smiling, she finished her pancakes and stood up, excusing herself, she grabbed her sandles and went for a walk. As she walked she began to think about the Underground. She did that often now. For some odd reason. Sighing to herself she stopped and looked around. She was in the park.   
  
This is where it all started. Where she used to come and recite from the 'book'. She smiled softly, and decided. Just for the heck of it. She started out, and ran across the bridge and stopped.  
  
"Give me the child" she started, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great!"  
  
She stopped for a moment. A crash of thunder was heard over head. She bit her lip. This seemed very familiar. Just as she was about to finish, the rain started pouring. She gave a gasp of delight, and took off running home. Missing the white owl that was perched on the post.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So tell me...What do you guys think so far? ^^ Gotta love me...but anyways I want at least 7....7 reviews before my next chapters out!   
^^   
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Baby Bear 


	2. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: Prologue  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
UNDENIABLE LOVE: Chapter One  
  
  
She stopped for a moment. A crash of thunder was heard over head. She bit her lip. This seemed very familiar. Just as she was about to finish, the rain started pouring. She gave a gasp of delight, and took off running home. Missing the white owl that was perched on the post.   
  
******  
  
Sarah ran home as quick as she could. Her sandles pounding on the wet concrete. She laughed to herself. It had been a while since she had played out in the ran. Or ran home soaking wet. In fact, it had been...that night.   
  
She stopped where she stood, under the light of the street lamp that had clicked on. She bite her lip. The park, her words, the sudden rain on a bright sunny day, it had all just happened. She gasped out, comming to the conclusion. She growled and started running even faster to get home. Hopefully, Toby would still be there. And why wouldn't he be. She hadn't said the words, so he couldn't take him.   
  
Slowing down a bit, Sarah stopped in front of her house. Staring at the large white victorian house, she started up the steps to the front door and pushed the door open only to hear Toby's scream of approval at her arrival. She smiled and held out her hands to stop him before he got soaking wet from hugging her and ordered him to run and get her a towel.  
  
She stood there patiently, and smiled ruffling his hair and shooing him off as she took off her sandles and stripped down to her undergarments, wrapping the towel around her. Making her way up the steps quickly, she took a quick shower and got dressed.   
  
"Karen?" She asked thoughtfully as she walked down into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Karen asked lightly turning from the oven.  
  
"Where's dad?"   
  
"Oh, he just went out for a minute. He forgot something at the office again." Then, with a lovable sigh, she turned back to her cooking.   
  
Sarah smiled and shook her head. It was all just coincodence that this had all happened. She was sure of it. With a flash, she turned and headed into the playroom, where Toby was busy watching a movie. "What'cha watching cutey?" She asked with a smile as she walked in and sat in the big chair in the corner. She smiled as he walked over and climbed up into her lap with something in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him up and smiled lightly, "What have you got there?"  
  
"A book.." He replied innocently, "Will you read?"  
  
She smiled. Of course she would read the child a book. "Yes" Slowly, he handed her the red velvet covered book with gold embroidery.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she gazed at the golden letters. Holding back lightly, she traced her fingers lightly over the smooth letters. Swollowing, she asked, "Where'd you get this?"  
  
"I found it.." He replied looking down quiltly  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On my book shelf...Will you please read it?"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't say no. He'd want to know why. And there was no way in hell she was going to sit there and tell him that about four years ago when he was two, that she had called the goblin king to take him away! So, taking a deep breath, she opened the book slowly, and began reading.   
  
"So, the girl ran home as the rains began to fall. She was going to get in trouble for being late. As she rounded upon her house, her stepmother stood outside under the porch waiting. 'You're late!' The mother bellowed. -"  
  
She stopped breifly before continuing on,  
  
" After having a heated arguement with her mother she stomped up the stairs. Her father told her that they had put T- the baby to bed" She improvised "The girl could here the baby crying and became angry. Stomping out of the room, she stood in front of the babies crib, and yelled at him, 'What?! Do you want a story!? Fine, I'll give you a story!'" Sarah stopped. Those were her words. They sounded so harsh now. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "'Once, upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child and got everything he wanted, while the girl was practically a slave. But what nobody knew was that the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."  
  
"Sarah?" Toby interrupted quietly  
  
She blinked. She had been mesmerized by the book. This was her story. Not the one she had grown up reading, but hers. Looking down on the little boy, she hoped she didn't look pale or scared. "Yes?"  
  
"Was I like that when I was little?"  
  
She smiled tightly, "Of course not, Toby, you were a little angel." She received a smile and looked back to the book. " 'Say your right words' the goblins said,' And well take the baby and you will be free' But the girl knew that if she said the words that they would take the baby and turn him into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence until one night after a long day of house work, she was tired and cranky and the baby was being very cruel, she called on the goblins. 'Goblin King, oh Goblin King, take this child far away from me!' The young girl sighed finishing her story and set her brother back in his crib. As she turned away from him, she turned out the light and whispered," I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now..." With that she left the room"  
  
Sarah stopped as all the lights in the house cut off. "Sarah...?" She heard Toby's scared voice.  
  
She could sense him in the room. "Go...away..." she hissed out as she pulled Toby closer to her and held on for dear life. She could feel Toby's head jerking back and forth at the bangs and gastly giggling going on in the dark room.   
  
"GO AWAY!!" She yelled. As she did, her parents charged into the room. They flipped up the light switch and the lights cut on. Sarah looked wide eyed at her parents still holding Toby close to her.  
  
"Sarah! What is wrong?" Her father exclaimed as Karen came to rescue her little boy from the clutches of the crazy girl.  
  
Toby clung to Sarah not letting go even as his mother persisted. Finally she gave up and stood back up. Sarah still had her arms around Toby. He had his eyes closed, his face hid in her shirt. She looked around the lighted room. Nothing had been disturb, and Toby was still there.   
She went to her knees and hugged the little boy tightly, as he parents looked on worriedly. Slowly she pulled Toby from her and kissed his soggy cheek.   
  
*******  
  
Toby stayed with Sarah for the rest of the night. She kissed his cheek softly as she pulled the covers up over him as he slept in his bed. Turning on the night-light, she cracked the door and went next door to her own room. Sighing quietly, she changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose sport-shorts, pulling her hair into a pony tail, she sat down at her vanity and began writing:  
  
Dear Journal,  
He's back. It's so scary, but for some reason I feel relived that he is here. That he hasn't forgotten about me. But that was a very bad time to show up! He scared the hell out of Toby! From the time I recited the words in the park this afternoon, everything has gone back to how it was four years ago. The book, the storm, the goblins, and Him. When I sensed him near, my stomach turned flip flops, thinking that I would be able to see him again. I had yelled, I told him to go away. My parents came in then, wondering what was wrong. Toby was crying. I felt so helpless. I hadn't said the words from the book meaningly, I just said it because it was in the book! So why had he come. Then again, this is him. He did the same thing last time. I miss him though.  
  
----  
  
She stopped for a breif moment, reading over what she had written. She felt her throat dry out and her face flush. Rubbing her eyes, she continued to write  
  
----  
  
I dunno, it's hard to realize that you love someone and then have a feeling that you have lost them forever just because you were ignorant to certain things. I feel that way now. I really love him. I just wish there was a way for me to tell him. I feel so empty.   
For somereason this feels like a very weird reaction from what only happened a few hours ago. I don't know how Toby found that book. Some one (Him) probably planted it there for Toby to find. I wish he wouldn't have. But I sensed him. He was there, so near almost that I could reach out and touch him. But I wasn't going to let go of Toby. I remember the concicences of last time. I dunno. I wish, sometimes, that I could have traded places with Toby. To stay in the Labyrinth with Jareth. At least then I would have had excitment, ruling over the goblins, being with my friends, and the man I love.   
I'm going to bed. Goodnight, my most trust-worthy friend.  
  
*******  
  
Closing the book and the pen she stood up and went downstairs for a drink. Her parents had already gone to bed. She could tell, because their door was closed. Slowly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a lemon setting it on the counter. Getting a glass and filling it with water, she got a knife and cut the lemon in half, squeezing the juices into the drink and then dropping half into the glass she took a sip letting the sweet liquid slide over her tongue. Taking the glass she went into the living room and sat in her favorite chair. Pulling her feet up underneath her shirt, she took another sip and set the glass on the side table, leaning her head back against the cushion of the chair. As she let her eyes slowly close she missed the white feather that appeared next to her glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done with this... What did ya'll think? ^_^ let me know.. 5 reviews for the next part!  
  
luv ya all!  
  
Baby Bear @------  



	3. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: Three  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
UNDENIABLE LOVE: Chapter Three  
  
  
As she let her eyes slowly close she missed the white feather that appeared next to her glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah woke up before anyone that morning. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she grabbed her purse and grabbing the keys to her little old/new ford mercury, she headed towards town.   
  
Turning on the music she smiled as classic music filled her little car. She was never really the type for the new hip hop stuff that all the kids her age were listening to. After a short thirty minute drive, she stopped in front of an old building with a hanging sign marked 'Antiques'   
  
"Why! Hello Sarah!" Exclaimed an old woman from behind the front counter.  
  
"Hello, Midge" Sarah replied with a smile to her old friend.  
  
"Looking for anything imparticular today?" Midge asked with a smile.  
  
"No. Just looking." She replied again as she walked through the shelves of old antiques. Picking up a small round crystal she smiled sadly before placing it back down.  
  
"We just got a new shipment of stuff in the other day, would you like to see it?" Midge asked curiously, with a sly smile.  
  
"Sure." She walked over to where Midge had pointed and her eyes widened at the beautiful creations that lay before her. There was an old brass mirror with celtic designs marred into the brass, with a beautiful brush to match, a pair of matching teddy bears, about 10 or more different shaped crystals, a large dragon sculpture with a small red gem in it's mouth, and a few pretty trinket boxes. She smiled as she looked at the other little stuff, and stopped as a shiney black velvet jewlery box caught her eye in the far back. Reaching out, she picked it up, and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. Resting peacefully in the black lining was a diamond necklace and two dangling earings to match. Just like the ones she wore in the Labyrinth.   
  
"Is something wrong dear?" The old woman asked with a raised brow.  
  
"oh..no...but, how much are these?" Sarah asked biting her lip.  
  
"Oh! Those are just a measly 10 dollars. But for you 6 dollars. They're probably just paste anyways." Midge smiled leaning on the counter.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you sure? They look real, maybe you should get them checked out first..."  
  
"Nonsense." Midge dismissed it with a smile.  
  
"I'll take them.." Sarah said quickly. She paid her friend and after waving a goodbye, left the store.  
  
As she left, a tall figure came out of the back room with a large smile on it's face. "Thank you Grandma Midge"   
  
"Hosh Posh. Anything for my darling Jareth!" Midge announced, "And if I do say so myself, and excellent choice!"  
  
"Thank you. I thought so too." Jareth smiled. Giving his grandmother a hug, he turned into an owl and swept out of the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah rushed up the stairs to her room as soon as she got home and locked her door. She swallowed lightly, as she sat down at her vanity and hesitated before opening the case up again.   
  
The deep jewels glittered up at her as she stared in awe at their beauty. Slowly, she took out the silver studs in her ears and fastened the dangling ones in. Then slowly, she fastened the necklace around her throat. And stared in shock at their beauty on her. These were exactly like the ones she had worn that night.   
  
Tears came to her eyes as she remembered, but she quickly wiped them away. Fingering the jewels around her neck one last time, she quickly took the jewels off, and hid them in her drawer.  
  
Sighing lightly, she tried to convince herself that they were just an exact copy of the beautiful jewels that she had worn in the ball room. But deep inside, she knew that they were the ones. Pushing away from the vanity, she went downstairs.   
  
"Hello Sarah, dear!" Karen smiled at her stepdaughter.  
  
"Hey, mom..." Sarah said trying to sound cheerful. It must have work because Karen just nodded and went back to reading her book and watching Toby play on the living room floor. "I'm going out"   
  
"Alright dear. Bye"   
  
"Bye" Sarah called as she pulled on her jacket and went out the door. Putting her hands into her pockets, she walked in thought. Before she knew it, she was in the main part of town. ((thought I was going to say park, didn't you?)) She smiled lightly, deciding to go window shopping. She stopped at one and pushed the door open, going inside.   
  
"Long time no see!" Exclaimed a sales clerk who was straightening a rack.   
  
Sarah smiled softly. "Sorry, Jennifer. I haven't been able to get out much lately.." She explained to the blonde.  
  
"You wouldn't beleive the stuff that we just got in here. Old victorian dresses, and designs from fairy tales. I was thinking about you today, I told Midge, when I was over there, that you would absolutely love the materials. Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Sure!" Sarah exclaimed as she followed the young girl about a few years older than her behind the counter and into the back. "Where are they at?"  
  
"Oh! Old Sere thought to put them in the wardrobe. The three prettiest are in there, and then the others are on the rack over there. Just browse and tell me if you find anything, k?" With that, she left Sarah to her looking.  
  
Sarah smiled as she went through the rack first, she recognized some of the outfits from different fairytales like Cinderella and Snow White. Even some old medivial stuff like she used to wear when she was younger. Smiling, she headed towards the wardrobe that stood on the other end of the room. Slowly, she opened the door and gasped. Her eyes wide. She didn't even notice the royal blue princess dress, or the forest green one that hung on the inside of the open doors. In the back, standing like it had never been worn, was 'her' dress.  
  
It hung in all it's glory, with it's big puffy sleeves, and low cut front. It's flowing skirt, and glitter and beds that hung from it. And even in a little bag, tied around the hanger was the hair twines, with it's silver leaves and flowing vines.   
  
"Jen-Jennifer!?" Sarah called out from the back, frozen at the sight.  
  
"What!? What is it?" Jennifer asked worriedly as she rushed into the back and stopped with a smile at what Sarah was looking at. "Oh! That one is a beaut, isn't it?" She smiled stopping next to Sarah.  
  
Sarah just nodded before speaking..."How much..?"  
  
"Huh?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"How much is the dress? I want it." Sarah repeated looking to her briefly and then back to the dress.  
  
"I think it is originally 300. But for you, since you shop here so often, I how about 175."  
  
"Thanks" Sarah smiled as she dug out her check book.  
  
"Let me just put it in a wrap and I'll bring it out in a minute" Jennifer smiled  
  
"Alright.." Sarah smiled as she headed out of the back room and to the front of the counter. Quickly, she filled out the check.   
  
Jennifer came out a little while later with the dress covered on it's hanger. Sarah immediantly handed her the check. "Wow..You must really like this dress!" Jennifer smiled slyly.  
  
"You have NO idea!" Sarah smiled brilliantly as she put her check book back up.  
  
"Alright, well, here you are. You must have a very special occasion for such a beautiful dress, eh?"  
  
Sarah just smiled silently, with a small little nod, as she said her good byes and left the store.  
  
"Thank you so much cousin."  
  
"Hakuna Matta" Jennifer quoted from her favorite disney movie. "It was my pleasure. She's a sweet girl Jareth. Besides, it's not like I wanted to be turned into a goblin again"  
  
"What makes you think I'd turn you into a goblin again?" Jareth fained hurt, "It was just an accident when it happened. I was still young"  
  
"Young my ass. You just don't hurt her and you won't wake up looking like a girl again" Jennifer smiled referring to an inciddent about 6 years ago.  
  
Jareth just smiled, "I love you too, cousin."  
  
"I know you do." Jennifer smiled with a wink, blowing him a kiss.  
  
With a shake of his head, he once again turned into an owl and swooped out of the store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah rushed home and up the stairs, ignoring hello's from her family. She slammed her door shut and locked it, immidiantly pulling off her clothes to try on the dress. Pulling her hair up in a pony tail, she slipped into the skirt, and then into the top with a puffy sleeves. She took her hair down and tried to twine the hair things in best she could. She stared into her full length mirror across from her room.  
  
"My God.." She breathed out. She hadn't remembered it looking this beautiful. Expecially on her. She swallowed lightly. She tried to steady her breathing, the best she could. Walking to her dresser, she took out the velvet box she had gotten earlier and fastened the jewels onto her ears and neck. She admired the look and feel of them around her neck.   
  
Going back to the full length mirror, she twirled admiring the feel of it on her. She smoothed out the dress and sighed lightly. She felt like royalty. Heat soared through her as she remembered the night she wore this exact assomble to the dance. Him holding her, being so close. She swallowed back tears once again, as she thought about what she could have had. She sat down in an oldfashioned chair in the corner of her room, next to large window. She pulled her feet up and under as she looked up at the moon, not taking notice of the white owl that admired her through the window. Slowly, she fell asleep, dreaming that she was dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DONE! ^_^ Well not with the story. Just with this chapter. Tell me what you think? hmmm ^_^ as always 5 replies and the next chapter goes up...as soon as I finish it! ^_^;; hehe..  
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear @-------  
  



	4. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: Four  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
UNDENIABLE LOVE: Chapter Four  
  
She pulled her feet up and under as she looked up at the moon, not taking notice of the white owl that admired her through the window. Slowly, she fell asleep, dreaming that she was dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sarah woke up, she was surprised to find herself in the dress. She thought it was all a dream. She changed out of it and took a shower, changing into a pair of loose jeans and a guys button down dress top. Brushing out her hair, and slipping into her loafers, she skipped down the stairs lightly. "Karen?" She asked with a small yawn.  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
Sarah smiled, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you want. I got called in at the office again, so I have to go. But I'll be back before three. Don't worry about Toby. He's over at that little boy's across the street"  
  
"You mean Jacob?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's the one. Anyways, you have the whole house to yourself for the next 3 or 4 hours. Just don't make a mess!" Karen warned.  
  
"No problem!" Sarah replied defensively.  
  
"Alright." With a hug and a peck on the cheek, Sarah stood by herself in the kitchen wandering what to do. Sighing lightly, she shook her head and made herself a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich.   
  
While eating it, she sat out on the porch, curled up in the wooden rocker that they had always had. She yawned lightly and was about to dose off, not realizing that the sky had grown unusually dark for the afternoon, when a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder sounded over head. She sighed in releif, glad that it was only a storm. She relaxed again, laying back in the rocker, watching the rain begin to fall.  
  
Deciding to go in and get a blanket, she made her way through the back door. As she was about to grab the blanket, the phone rang. Sighing, she forgot about the blanket and walked over to the phones cradle and answering, "Hello?"   
  
"Is this Sarah?" Came an older female voice.  
  
"Yes, this is she."  
  
"Yes, I'm Mrs. Andrews. Jacob's mother."  
  
"Oh! Hello Mrs. Andrews. Is something wrong?"  
  
"oh, no dear. Everything's fine. I was going to call to see if it would be alright for Toby to stay here for the night because the storm is getting bad."  
  
"Sure. That'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Sarah yawned as she picked up her blanket, taking the cordless out back on the patio with her, and as an after thought, ran back upstairs and got her journal and a pen. After settling back into the rocker, she rested her head back staring out into the rain.  
  
"RING!"  
  
Sarah jumped lightly as the phone in her lap rang once again. She shook her head and laughed at herself as she answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Karen?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Is Toby home?"  
  
"No. Mrs. Andrew's called and asked if it was alright for him to stay with Jacob because of the storm."  
  
"Oh good. So he's over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Good. I'm stuck at work. So is your father. I just wanted to let you know, that way you won't be worried. The news said that the storm wouldn't be clearing up anytime soon. Not until tomorrow early morning. So we're staying at the office." Karen explained.  
  
"Alright." Sarah yawned lightly.  
  
"You going to be ok?" Karen asked worriedly.  
  
"Just peachy" Sarah said cheerfully as possible.   
  
"Alright, honey. See you tomorrow."  
  
Sarah sighed and hung up the phone before settling back again in her rocker. Staring out at the rain for a moment, she opened her journal and took her pen out of the binding, then began writing:  
  
Dear Journal,   
Yesterday, was- there is no word for the day. It was magical! I went out to Midge's. She got a new box of stuff. I went through everything that she had laid out. In the corner was this box. It wasn't a normal jewlery case. But black velvet with glitter things on it. When I opened it, 'they' were there. The jewels that I had worn that night. Those beautiful diamonds that were dependent from the neck and ears. I try to convince her to go get them checked. I knew they were real. But she insisted that they were nothing more than mere paste and sold them to me for six dollars! I was not about to end that offer. I had to have them. So I bought them and took them home. And then I went out to "Celtics". The clothing store I always go to. I found 'The Dress' It was more beautiful than ever! It just hung there. Brand new. I wasn't about to tell Jennifer that I had worn that beauty four years ago. She would have thought I was hallucinationg. But I bout the dress. It's hanging in my room right now.   
I can't believe that I found all of this stuff that reminds me so much of that night. It's a miracle. I put it on last night, I felt the feelings all coming back to me again. When I was fastening on the jewels and when I was twirling in front of my mirror. It was a blessing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keeping it short, Sarah smiled and closed the journal setting it on the ground underneath the rocker. Yawning lightly, she stared out into the sky. The rain had gotten worse. Heavy rain was pounding against the grass and concrete. Thunder and lightening peirced the sky every few seconds.   
  
She jumped as she saw something glittering like a flashlight out in the rain. She squinted her eyes trying to see it clearer. She noticed it coming towards the house. Her eyes followed it as it went over the few little hills, and gasped. A white owl came out in front of her causing her to duck behind the post railing. It circled back out, and she allowed herself to stand up.   
  
The flashy thing was closer. She noticed it was rolling. Her eyes followed it now as it rolled down the back walk. Her eyes widened and bounced with it as it bounced up the stairs. Giving one final bounce, it stopped in mid-air in front of her face.  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wide, her mouth dropped open. She clung to the railing with her life, as she stared into the crystal ball that floated at eye level. It stood steal. She reached out for it and as her hand went underneath to grab it, it dropped into her fingers.   
  
She sighed in relief as she realized she was still on her front porch. She swallowed and looked into the crystal. A figure began to show, dancing. It cleared. She clutched the crystal. They were dancing again. A jolt of fire went through her finger tips and up her arm. She dropped the crystal, and glass shattered at her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooops! What happened next!? I dunno! I geuss you'll just have to wait! ^_^ 5 reveiws!! ^_^  
and you get the next chapter.   
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear @------  
  
  



	5. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: Five  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
A.N. I'm really sorry that this is going so slow. I agree that Sarah WOULDN'T be that stupid. but after all. It IS my story!   
  
UNDENIABLE LOVE: Chapter Five  
  
A jolt of fire went through her finger tips and up her arm. She dropped the crystal, and glass shattered at her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah gasped, her eyes wide. The storm seemed to get worse outside the safety of the porch. She backed up a step trying to put a little distance between her and him. But he quickly closed that distance as he took a step towards her.   
  
"Oh. You sound surprised Sarah." He said sadly. " I was sure that you would have guessed I had something to do with your little findings. That you would have called upon me for answers. But no." His voice changed from sad, dissappointment, to slight anger, "You figured it all a coincidence that you found those precious things that I gave you in the Labyrinth. You never once thought I might still think of you. Want you. You were just too stubborn and pigheaded to see the truth." He finished, his tone sad once again.   
  
She stood quietly, looking at the ground. She was afraid to look up to the man that she was afraid to love. Afraid to believe in. But wanted to love with all her heart. She didn't want him to know she was crying over him. Thoughts trailed through her head speedily as she processed what he was saying. Yes, he was right. She had been afraid to call to him. To think that he had come back. To think that he was the doing for her finding the treasures to her most precious memory.   
  
"Look at me, Sarah." He ordered harshly  
  
Her head slowly rose, her eyes contacting his. She saw something flicker in his eyes, she didn't have time to determine it. He stepped closer to her and wiped her tears gently. She closed her eyes to his touch, and let out a sigh.  
  
"Now Sarah..." He started gently, "Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't come."  
  
"I always come." He stated stroking her cheeks.   
  
Sarah looked towards the ground, still sniffling lightly. Her eyes drying slowly.  
  
"Will you come back with me?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"I..." She started, but was interrupted.   
  
"I won't rush you now. I'll come back when you decide. All you have to do is call...." His voice faded as he stepped away from her, trailing his fingers gently down her cheek before lowering it to his side. In a rush of wind, the white owl sat their and flew off into the light.  
  
She stared after him, pondering what she would say. But would she follow what was in her heart?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DaDaDa......anyways..this is really short.....sorry..  
  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  



	6. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: Five  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
Undeniable Love: Chapter Five  
She stared after him, pondering what she would say. But would she follow what was in her heart?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Sarah had gone back inside, she took a quick shower and went to bed. The next morning, Sarah paced her room in thought. She would love to go back to the Labyrinth. To be with him and all her friends. To be with him, to love him. She sat on the edge of her bed and layed back folding her arms over her eyes. She didn't know what to do.   
  
Karen, her dad....and expecially Toby were keeping her there. She couldn't...wouldn't leave her little brother. She loved him most of all. And having to choose between him and Jareth was unbearable. She loved both of them with a passion that she couldn't quite name.   
  
Sarah sat up quickly as there came a knock on her door. "Come in.." She said softly.  
  
"Sarah...." Came a soft voice as the door was pushed opened. Toby's little head peeked out from the other side. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Get in here, Tob..." She smiled and patted the spot on her bed next to her.   
  
He came into the room and climbed upon the bed easily sitting indian style in front of his sister. "What is it, cutie?" Sarah asked with a small smile.  
  
Toby was looking at his hands, "Do you love him?"   
  
Sarah blinked, "umm...what? Love who?" She stambered.  
  
Toby looked up with big blue eyes, "Him. The goblin king.."  
  
"How...I mean...that's silly. There is no-" She stopped at the look Toby was giving her. "You remember?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But you were so young..."  
  
"But I talk to him..."  
  
"You- You what!?" She exclaimed.   
  
He just nodded again. "He loves you..."  
  
Sarah sighed and shook her head lightly, "I know. When'd you get so smart anyways?" She asked gently with a small smile.  
  
"I dunno..." He smiled and hugged his sister, "I'm going to Jason's." With that he turned and left the room.  
  
Sarah smiled and blinked....'Jason's?' She ran out of her room and down the hall, "Toby?! Toby where are you?!" She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Karen, have you seen Toby?"  
  
Karen blinked, "Of course not! He isn't even back from Jakes yet!"  
  
Sarah paled as she stood in the entrance way of the kitchen. "Honey...are you alright?" Karen asked nervously.  
  
Without answering, Sarah turned and ran from the kitchen and into her room. Slamming the door and locking it, she screamed His name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth winced. He loved her, he loved to hear her scream his name, but that high pitched scream that said she was ready to kill, was not at all comfortable to him.   
  
He rubbed his temples slight, maybe sending the goblin as a Toby look alike was a bad idea, but he wanted her to be with him. Walking to the window, he transformed into the owl and flew aboveground.  
  
When he arrived at her bedroom window, he sat on the sill and watched her rave and stomp around her room. He laughed to himself. She was cute when she was angery. The noise came out as a cluck-clucking, causing her to wirl around and narrow her eyes at the window. "Jareth!"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
She whirled from the window to look at her door. He stood there leaning back against it in his royal clothes and wild hair. 'Damn he looks good!' She breathed, but quickly wiped away the thought as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You said you wouldn't interfer!"  
  
"Yes. And I didn't."  
  
"But that Toby, who wasn't Toby, was sent by you!"   
  
"Yes, so he was."  
  
"That's interfering!" She screamed and stomped her foot.  
  
"No. That is sending a message."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"In my degree it is!"  
  
"You know! If you weren't the Goblin King, I'd call on him and wish him to take you away!"  
  
"Oh, really? And then what? Would you come play the game for me too?" He smirked lightly.  
  
"I..ARGH!"  
  
"Sarah?" Karen called from the other side of the door, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Sarah glared at Jareth was was smirking cockily. "No. I just stomped by toe."   
  
"Are you sure?" Karen asked again.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Alright!" Karen sighed and walked down the stairs.  
  
"You know..You could wish her away. She'd make a fiesty goblin."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Don't you think about it!"  
  
"Ah well. What is it you were yelling about?" He changed the subject.  
  
"You know very well what I was yelling about you ass!"   
  
"Now, now...language. There are children in the room." If on que, little goblishing giggles were released throughout the room.  
  
"You little...." She growled as she balled up her fists.  
  
"I think I'm a little taller than you Sarah..." He smirked as he stood to his full height in front of her.  
  
She swallowed lightly and took a step back to balance herself as she narrowed her eyes at him again.   
  
They stood their in silence staring at each other in blind wander at what to say to each other. Sarah was going slowly insane, so many emotions were swimming through her, she didn't know which ones to follow. She wanted to embrace him, or kiss him, or love him. She wanted to kick and scream at him for putting her through this much torcher. She wanted to do so many things. She fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yadda Yadda. I know! Sorry took so long to get out you guys! I'm really sorry!!! v.v;;;; But here it is!! I'll try to get the next part ou sooner than it took for me to get this one out! Kies! goodies! ^_^ hehe  
  
Luv ya!  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  



	7. Undeniable Love

Title: Undeniable Love: SIX  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Labyrinth  
  
Undeniable Love: Chapter Six  
  
  
They stood their in silence staring at each other in blind wander at what to say to each other. Sarah was going slowly insane, so many emotions were swimming through her, she didn't know which ones to follow. She wanted to embrace him, or kiss him, or love him. She wanted to kick and scream at him for putting her through this much torcher. She wanted to do so many things. She fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah woke up groggly on a nice soft warm bed made of silk. She looked at the ceiling and around the room without sitting up. When she pushed up on her arms to look around she collapsed back down as her head filled with throbbing pain, "Bad idea.."  
  
"Glad yous 'wake. Take dis. It'll help." Came a familiar voice from next to her.  
  
she pushed herself up again. This time for slow and took the drink she was given. Instantly the pain in her head dissappeared and she felt more awake. "Thank, Ho-" She blinked, "HOGGLE! Oh Hoggle!" she huggled her old friend tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"what does you mean? You HERE!" He chuckled lightly  
  
"Huh? You mean-" She stood up and blinked looking around the dimly lit room. "How-" She questioned looking down at him.  
  
"Jareth brought you here. I don't knows how since-"  
  
"HE WHAT!"  
  
"Now, Sarah just-"  
  
"HE KIDNAPPED ME! WHY THAT OVERBEARING IDIOTIC MALE! No offense..."  
  
"None taken, but if you'd let me explain that-"  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Let him explain." Came a deep husky voice from across the room.  
  
"Why you! How dare you bring me here?! You kidnapped me!"  
  
"Shaw...I did no such thing. You fainted and I brought you here."  
  
"Exactly! You could have just put me in my bed! But no! You had to bring me here!"  
  
He stood silently.  
  
"AHHA! See, see! You could have just left me there. So why the hell did you bring me here!?" She stood angrely with her foot crossed and waited for an answer.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm waiting..."  
  
He turned to Hoggle ignoring her. Truth is, he had no good answer. "Hoggle, take her to her room. Give her some clothes to wear and bring her to the dining room for dinner in 30 minutes."  
  
"WAIT A MIN-" She stopped and stood in midstep. She gulped lightly as his dark blue eyes peirced into hers. Her bones burned from an inner fire and her stomach flutter endlessly. He never too his eyes from here speaking again.  
  
"Give her the silver dress Hoggle." Within a moment he was gone. Leaving a very cold and confused and shattered Sarah standing with the goblin.  
  
"Come, Sarah.." Hoggle said at length. Taking her by the hand he lead her out of the guest room and down the hall, taking many left and right turns before stopping in front of a large brass door with elven symbols on them. He pushed open the door and Sarah gasped in awe.   
  
The room was brightly painted considering the tall stone walls. There were clouds and cherbs painted on a dome like ceiling. In the center of the room was a large four post oak canopy bed. Pearl white sheets made the canopy and a beautiful fluffly comfortor and pillows to match. There was a large oak wardrobe on the side wall and a large dresser with a large mirror on the other side.   
  
"This is...Beautiful.." She breathed at last.  
  
"Jareth had it made for yous. IF yous ever came to visit us again." Hoggle said softly as he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a sparkling silver dress that reminded her of the one she wore at the Crystal Ball. Except this one was lower cut. It had no sleeves, but the skirt still puffed out. Laying it out on the bed, he pulled out a small silver box from under the bed and layed it next to the bed. "Get yous dressed and come out into the halls. I'll takes yous down to the eating place." He smiled softly to her and headed to the door, "And Sarah, mind yourselves..." He said before closing the door.  
  
Sarah stood now and blinked after the goblin. He sounded alot like her dad just then. Shaking her head she walked over and let her fingers play over the flowing material of the dress. Sighing she looked around. 'I guess I'll have to play along...' she breathed and shook her head lightly. Slowly she dressed and slipped into the simple silver high heels. Walking over to the dresser, she looked into the large mirror and picked up the brass handled old-fashioned brush and brushed her hair out, pinning it back with two pearly clips she found in a silver jewlery box.   
  
She took a step back and admired herself in the mirror. She blinked. she didn't even recognize her own self. She bit her lip. Suddenly she needed to make an impression when she met him in a little while. She whirled towards the door as their was a loud knock, "ARE YOUS DONE YET!?"  
  
She smiled lightly, "Just a moment, Hoggle!" She yelled back and took one more quick glance in the mirror before going to the door. She giggled softly as she heard something about women being slow.  
  
"Wow..." Was all Hoggle said as he looked at Sarah in the dress as she opened the door.  
  
"thanks..." She smiled.  
  
"Come one. We's gonna be late..." Hoggle said before starting back down the hallway.  
  
She followed behind closely. Getting there seemed much quicker than the trip to the room was. She blinked as she looked around the dining room. There was a large chandlier and a large table in the middle of the room. Set for two. She blinked and walked farther through the double doors and into the beautiful room. She blinked as two doors closed behind her and whirled around to face two large closed wooden doors. Hoggle no where to be seen.  
  
She took a deep breath, the butterflies coming back again. She walked to the head of the table. There was white and silver flowers in a big vase in the center. She never thought that any place in the Labyrinth or Goblin Castle could be this beautiful.  
  
"Hello, Sarah..." Came a deep british voice from behind her. She whirled around quickly to stare back into those peircing blue eyes that reached her soul.   
  
"Hello..Jareth..." She stretched as smoothly as possible.  
  
He didn't respond. He just stared at her. She was more beautiful than he imaged she would be. Though a lot had changed since she was 15. "Jareth..?" He heard and snapped back to reality.  
  
  
"Yes, um...you look...beautiful.." He breathed.  
  
She smiled softly. For some reason, she liked making him uncomfortable. "Thank you.."  
  
"Have a seat.." He said, trying to sound polite. For some reason, she preferred the sarcastic overbearing man.   
  
She smiled and sat down. 'I can't believe this. We've been in the same room for more than five minutes and we still haven't killed each other. I feel so uncomfortable..' she sighed lightly thinking this to herself.  
  
"Is something wrong..?"   
  
"Umm..no...I was just thinking.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They sat in silence. As a fat over nicely dressed goblin carried in two entre's and bowed and left. They ate in silence. After they finished. A stick thin goblin over dressed took up the plates and left.   
  
Sarah controlled her laughter.   
  
Another goblin came in this one was short and chubby and had to have a foot stool to place the chocolate cream deserts in front of them. As he was leaving, she couldn't controll it anymore. Maybe it was the waddle or the way the goblin's little tale shook, but she couldn't take it. She busted out laughing, sending the little goblin waddling quickly through the side door and receive a confused look from Jareth.   
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
She couldn't answer. She was too busy laughing. Her face was turning red and her sides began to hurt.  
  
"I asked you something. What's so funny!?" He asked again, slightly annoyed.  
  
She continued laughing. She laughed even harder as she fell out of her chair and sat on the floor. Her dress twisted around her as she sat on the ground laughing so hard that she was in tears.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny!" He commanaded to know, "I got through all of this fix everything up so it is nice to you and try to controll my anger all night having to sit through the defining silence of dinner and then have you laugh at me! What the hell is funny?!" He was screaming as he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up to face him.   
  
She bit her lip to not laughing. It helped that there was fire burning in his eyes. "It...*giggle* was those....*giggle*...ridiculous looking....*giggle* goblins!" She laughed and leaned her head forward onto his chest trying to breath and laugh at the same time.  
  
He stood there in confusion. He did NOT understand this girl. He stood there looking down at her as she continued to laugh and breathed a sigh of relief as she quieted down to small snickers.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly as she let out a long sigh and let go of her wrists.  
  
She looked up at him. Smiling softly, her eyes shining. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time...." She smiled looking up into his eyes.   
  
He looked down at her, his expression softening. He had prayed silently that she was alright. All of it for nothing. He watched her as she closed her eyes and yawned resting her head back on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back down the hall to her room.   
  
He rested her down on the soft matress of feathers and looked down at her with total emotion. Pushing back the loose strands of her hair, he smiled as she opened her eyes softly and whispered something.  
  
"What was that, Sarah?" He asked again to be sure.  
  
"I love you..."   
  
  
"You what?" He blinked.  
  
"I love you, you overbearing, arrogant, annoying man...and I always have..."  
  
He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her forhead. "I love you, Sarah..." He smiled and kissed her lips as both were filled with undeniable love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
HA!! Okay. Quick ending I know. but I had forgotten about this story and wanted to finish it so i didn't leave a story unfinished! ^_^ here ya go! sorry for making all of you wait! ^_^;;;;  
  
Luv ya  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  



End file.
